The Swamp of Palus
The Swamp of Palus is a place split into two different environments. The west consists of death and decay, while the east is full of vibrant life. This dichotomy is the result of two conflicting influences, the plague dragon Plagae in the west, and the Healing Stone in the east. History The swamp was not always this chaotic balance between two opposing forces that it is today. In the early years, the swamp was in fact a place of pure life, where many new and wonderful creatures were birthed into the world. It was this powerful life energy that led to the eventual creation of the dragon known as Plagae. Through the twisted interventions of a wicked necromancer, the swamp brought forth a dragon began to corrupt the swamp around it as soon as it was born. The spread of decay from this dragon grew as it aged, and soon it's influence began to come into conflict with the power of the Healing Stone located deep within the forest. The corruption slowly killed all of the living creatures within it, and that part of the swamp has now become silent and destitute. Description Within the western portion of the swamp lives a plague dragon whose corruption has spread to the swamp around him. The trees are withered and rotten, there aren't any animals to speak of, and the air is stale and silent. Even on the brightest days, this portion of the swamp appears dimmer and without hope. In quite the contrast, however, the west side of the swamp always has an energy in the air that can be felt. The colors are vibrant, and life is plentiful. This state of life and energy is the result of the Healing Stone combating the rot of the plague dragon. The western half of the swamp is very dangerous, however, the locations in which the two forces collide are potentially the most dangerous, as they cause a strange nullifying effect. This area nullifies many things, from arcane magics, to divine interventions, and even life and death. This is an odd location where restoration and regeneration is impossible, but so is death and decay. This area of contention is never stable in it's location, however, and will ebb and flow within the swamp as the powers that be battle within it. Geography Most of the terrain, regardless of which side you travel to, is comprised of small pools of water separated by muddy strips of land. There are a few small streams that trickle down through the collections of pools, heading out towards the sea. Following them from their start will lead you through the corrupted side to the side protected by the Healing Stone, and out of the swamps. The spongy ground can be very difficult to traverse, as it collapses under any weight. In some locations, there are small plots solid ground. These are generally locations where creatures rest, and keep their young. Resources 'Primal Iron - '''This iron can be found in small deposits at the bottom of various pools within the swamp. It functions very similarly to normal iron, but can be differentiated by how dark and dim the metal looks. It is useful in the creation of weapons that need to be hidden. '''Wyrwood -' This tree species thrives within the eastern portion of the swamp. This is a result of the wood's unique property of drawing upon life energy of things around it, which is abundant in the east. The wood is distinguishable by it's extremely lively colors and impressive durability, while the plant life around it seems drained. 'Living Steel -' This tree can be found in both halves the swamp, as it is the only thing that can still survive the plague dragon's rot. This is due to the tree's ability to draw metals from the earth itself, and use those to sustain itself. It is identified mostly by its dull grey bark, while in the west it is simply the only living tree around. Found within the trunk of this species are small green deposits of metal that are the source of the tree's vitality. Category:Places